


His Newpaper

by N_rve



Category: Original Work
Genre: Jealousy, Multi, NPC Romance, Newpaper, Romance, Wedding, non-player character, slow-burn, wholesome npc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:47:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_rve/pseuds/N_rve
Summary: The coffee shop was different that day,It might be because of the guy with the newspaper.
Relationships: NPC/Newpaper, NPC/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	His Newpaper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Friend](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Friend).



The coffee shop was always quiet, never too many people to make the place loud or noisy. 

I came here every day to work away my anxieties. My depression had been eating away at me, pulling at my sanity like the thread of a sweater. 

But the shop was quiet, my only safe place. 

I was walking back to my table, the top beige while the seats were a light blue color, when a man holding a newspaper stepped right into me path. 

Curse my clumsiness, I should have been paying attention! We fell in slow motion, his brown hair falling into my face. 

My knees hit the floor with a thud and I saw him dust his sweater-covered chest off casually. 

“I’m so sorry!” I said, near tears from embarrassment. “I should have been paying attention! And now I’ve ruined your shirt!”

He turned to me, a picture perfect smile on his face. His eyes were a caramel brown, sparkling with gold flecks from the rising sun. He looked so sweet, and kind. I felt myself relax just looking at him. 

“Hello,” he said, continuing to smile. His voice was even and cheerful. “My name is John Johnson, what’s your name?” 

I felt my cheeks redden; no one so kind had ever cared to learn who I was. 

“I’m [y/n]” I stuttered quietly, looking down towards the floor. 

“It’s a lovely day today!” John said. “Have you read today’s paper! It’s really something!” 

I looked towards the paper, smiling softly. “No, I haven’t,” I whispered, a smile pulling at my lips. “But I’d love to read it with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> John may seem plain, but watch as Y/N falls hopelessly in love
> 
> (I am sorry you’ve chosen to read this, and I’m sorry for writing it)
> 
> HAVE A STAR STELLAR DAY WEEK MONTH AND YEAR!


End file.
